


An unfortunate encounter

by nicostolemybones



Series: solangelo week 2019 one shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fake dating au, tw: drink spiking, will pretends to be nico's boyfriend to help him out of a dangerous situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicostolemybones/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Will notices the boy sitting at the bar doesn't seem okay and decides to make sure he's safeI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymealOriginally posted to @nicohasadoctorsnote, a blog that I no longer use





	An unfortunate encounter

“Does anyone know who that boy is,” Will asked, pointing over to the goth propped up at the bar.

“No clue,” Austin shrugged, “why, you think he’s hot?”

“Well yeah but he can barely sit up straight and I don’t think he came with anybody.”

“Dude, it’s a bar, people get drunk, Will, it’s your birthday so just enjoy the drinks.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be right back, watch my drink.” Will made his way through the crowd to the bar, where the boy was shakily sipping a rum and coke. 

“Are you okay,” Will asked, and the boy didn’t respond, almost falling off the bar stool and just about steadying himself- he looked like he was under sedation. “Can you tell me your name?” The boy mumbled incoherently, and Will’s concern grew. “Did anybody come with you to the party?” The boy shook his head slightly, and Will wondered exactly how much he must have drunken to be in this state. He turned to the barman, shouting across the bar to get his attention.

“Alright, alright, don’t have to shout, can I see some ID?”

“I’m not buying anything, I just need to know how many drinks this gentleman has had.”

“This is his first, as far as I’m aware, why?” 

Will looked back to the boy, who Will was worried might have been having a medical episode of some sorts. He was sweaty and pale, and Will noticed him clasp a hand over his mouth as if expecting to vomit a few times. He looked disorientated, like he might pass out. He kept holding his head as though he had a headache, and his breathing was a little shallower than it should be. “I think he needs an ambulance, he looks like he’s about to pass out and he hasn’t had enough alcohol for that.”

“Uh, sure, I’ll call the cops, probably another junkie.”

“No, he needs medical attent-”

“He’s probably another junkie, he’s too young to have a heart attack or a stroke or whatever your pickled brain thinks. He’s probably a smackhead, I’ll call the cops.” 

Will looked back to the boy and reached out to touch his wrist for a pulse- the boy mumbled a ‘no’ and flattened his palm, twisting his arm out of Will's Grip- but there wasn't any strength to it, although it was a self defence move, and Will suspected that if the boy hadn't been drugged he'd be more than capable of defending himself. He managed to get a look at the boy’s eyes, and he did appear to be under the influence of something, unable to seem to focus on Will's face, but there were no track marks on his arms to indicate drug use, and Will was sure he hadn’t left his seat at the bar since he arrived. That’s when it occurred to Will to check the boy’s drink. The colour looked fine and it smelled fine- Will risked tasting it- which you should never do- noticing a salty, soapy taste just about noticeable. He reached into his bag and pulled out some testing strips he carried with him and dipped his finger in the drink, dabbing it onto the test strip and noticing a colour change. “There’s GHB in this,” Will yelled hurriedly, “I told you he wasn’t just a junkie!”

“Kid, I don’t care what fancy letters you throw at me-”

“It means somebody’s spiked his drink,” Will protested, “if you don’t call for an ambulance so help me I will steal your blood and replace it with coconut water!”

“Okay, watch the bar for me,” the bartender sighed, going out back. Will gave an exasperated gesture of protest as people began to reach over the bar to steal. Will was about to chastise somebody when a man slipped in between him and the boy, grabbing the drugged boy’s arm and pulling him to his feet.

“You’re coming home with me,” the man said, and the boy managed to slur a ‘no’, attempting to twist his arm out of the grip, but he didn’t seem to have the strength to pull away- after all, the drug could act as a muscle relaxant when mixed with alcohol.

“Excuse me,” Will interrupted, standing besides the man and blocking his path with his arm resting on the bar, “he said ‘no’.”

“It’s okay, I’m his friend, I came here with him, I’m just going to get him home, he’s had a bit much to drink.” Will knew that was a lie because he’d already checked both with the boy and the bartender.

“He’s my boyfriend, he’s with me, he doesn’t know you and he said no, he doesn’t want to leave with you,” Will declared loudly, making sure the other people in the bar could hear him.

“You’re his boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I’m his boyfriend, and his drink has been spiked, and given the fact you’re claiming to be his friend despite the fact he’s been alone since he arrived, and given the fact I checked with the bartender that he’s only had the one drink I know you’re lying, now let go of him,” Will declared firmly, hoping the drugged boy would understand that Will was trying to save him.

“Is this your boyfriend,” the man asked, and Will really hoped that the boy understood what he was trying to do. Thankfully, the boy did and nodded. “Look, I appreciate you trying to help my friend but really, we must be going-”

“Do you know this man,” Will asked the boy, who just about managed to croak out a no. “Do you want to leave with this man,” Will asked, and the boy again indicated that he didn’t. “There you go, he said no, and you have a bar full of witnesses, now get your hands off him!” The man bolted towards the door, but security tackled him. Will didn’t bother to look over though- he kept his focus on the drugged boy, helping him to sit on the floor where he was less likely to injure himself should he go unconscious or start having a seizure. Will cleared a space and moved some chairs to form a protective barrier to make sure nobody could accidentally trample him. 

“It’s okay, help is on the way,” Will said gently, “I’m Will, can you tell me your name?”

“Nico,” the boy mumbled, “thank you…”

“I’ll go with you to the hospital, stay with you until we can call one of your real friends, okay?”

Will did stay with Nico at the hospital, although his friends weren’t in town at the time, so Will stayed until Nico was discharged. Once Nico was coherent and aware, they spent a few hours getting to know each other- it turned out Nico was the undertaker's son, but he ran self defense classes when he wasn't helping out in the mortuary. Nico eventually suggested that they exchange numbers, and it wasn’t long before the two started dating for real.


End file.
